Lost Memories
by Jaganchi B
Summary: Bee and Kurama know each other, Bee doesnt know why. Bee has lost her memory. She sees Hiei but doesnt know why she knows him, turns out Hiei and Bee and Kurama and Bee have a history, but what kind of history? FULL SUMMARY INSIDE
1. Who is he?

SUMMARY: WHAT HAPPENS WHEN BEE FALLS IN LOVE WITH HIEI? AND WORSE, WHEN HIEI FALLS FOR HER BACK? KURAMA AND BEE'S PAST COME BACK TO HAUNT THEM, TURNS OUT, _THEY HAVE A HISTORY, APPARENTLY HIEI AND BEE HAVE MET BEFORE_, BUT BEE CANT REMEMBER HIEI AT ALL. BUT BEE IS CONFUSED AND SHE KNOWS A FEW PEOPLE WHO LOVE HER VERY MUCH. KURAMA IN PARTICULAR. NOW BEE MUST CHOOSE BETWEEN THE ONE WHO LOVES HER, AND THE ONE WHO COULD BREAK HER HEART. BUT JUST WHAT KIND OF HISTORY DID BEE AND KURAMA HAVE? FIND OUT IN MEMORIES? FANFICTION BROUGHT TO YOU FROM JAGANCHI B!!!!

READ AND REVIEW  
FLAME IF YOU MUST

NOTE: THIS WAS WRITTEN BY TWO PEOPLE EVERTIME THERE IS A CHAPTER CHANGE, IT STARTS A NEW POST. **BOLDJaganchi B, and **_italicsAdrienne _**B OWNS Hiei, (got him for my birthday, grandma bought him from the company.) and the plot and all ocs. We own yu yu hakusho. (lawyer knows on door). ok we don't own yu yu hakusho (throws shoe at baka lawyer)**

**JAGANCHI B HAS THE FIRST POST**

**Hiei watched the girl closely from where he sat. All of a sudden, the girl pounced and hugged a tall boy with red hair, the same shade of red that Kurama had, acually. The gril with poofy, curly blonde hair sitting next to where the girl the red head had sat and laughed. She did not look up from her notebook as she exclaimed "Nice job,Bee! Knock the poor guy over." the girl called 'Bee' continued to litterally 'bounce' around what was referred to as "the commons"**

**"Idiot girl" muttered Hiei "Cant even attack correctly. Pathetic humans. but then, I guess that she always had Kurama and I by her side before. Before she lost almost all of her memory." but he couldnt help but be fasinated by the girl called 'Bee'. **

**The brunnet yelled "Charlotte, I love you!" **

**The skiny girl with puffy hair finally looked up. "Is it that time already?"**

**Bee nodded, "Time for me to go row with the other slaves**

**Hiei raised his eyebrow, though no one on the other side of commons noticed him, "loves a bunch of garbage, just look where it left our team." thought Hiei bitterly. "what am I doing here at this...high school. Damn Kurama and Yusuke and thier human blood."**

**The Bee girls gave hugs to everyone to nearly everyone on that side of the room and a few on Hiei's side. Her gaze flickered in his direction, but she didnt recognize her. she smiled sweetly at him, then to her 'group' she said (more like yelling) "I love you guys. Now dont miss me too much." with that she flounced out the door.**

**With out Hiei's notice, Kurama had snuck over and began to watch Hiei, watch the girl and her friends, he finally leaned over and said, "so anything good on Tv today?" Hiei looked up at him and emotion played across his face :busted.**

**Bee bounced around the commons like she did every morning, but it was only to hide her emotions. If she acted happy, nobody expected anything. The moment she decided she was tired of the act and decided just to be her normal, more quiet self. The questions such annoying questions began to fly mostly from her best friend Charlotte. **

**By the time 7:45 rolls around, Bee is exhausted from playing the game of acting happy, she exits the commons to catch a bus to the private school she now attended. Even though Charlotte was her best friend, Bee believes the only one who truly understands her is her friend Adrienne. Which is why Bee is glad that Adrienne picks her up for school every morning with out fail. **

**The stuff Bee tells Adrienne can only be discussed alone and because Bee goes to another school, thier time together is cut short. The clock struck 7:40 and began to give out hugs. She saw Laura on the other side of the commons, and headed over to hug her, when her gaze fell upon a cute guy wearing all black, not-so-everyday-clothes. Not to mention hair that defies gravity. She seemed familiar some how 'hes cute' thougth Bee, 'if I had seen him in the hallway, Id remember' She smiled sweetly at the guy, but he had no reaction. She then yelled some random quote and flounced out the doors to catch her bus. At school, Bee had plenty of friends, (not to mention a boyfriend) but all damn day, she couldnt get the boys face out of her mind.**

**All week, Hiei watched from across the commons, he knew all thier names and could easily point out who was nice to each other, but secretly dispised one another.He knew there likes and dislikes, he was basically one of the group (except for one tiny flaw)...if only he would try to walk up and talk to them and _try_ to be friendly. One day, he had no choice. The girl called Adrienne becconed Kurama over to her. Then stood Bee up. Bee and Kurama chatted quietly for a few minutes. Kurama said something making Bee laugh. Then Kurama turned in Hiei's direction and looked straight at him. "Come here, Hiei." Kurama called "Dont be anti-social" Hiei had no choice but to go. there was no way out. He had watched Bee and her friends all week. He was in way over his head. He walked over to her and she smiled...oh-no**


	2. New emotions

_Adrienne watched in entertainment as Hiei walked over to them in obvious displease. She carefully turned her head so as to not attract attention so that her gold brown eyes were on Kurama. _

_For some odd reason she found herself attracted to him and she was known in the whole group as the only person to not have gone out with anyone, but that was about to change...she hoped anyway. _

_Her dark brown hair with gold and red highlights was straightened that day and had slid over her shoulder. it went down to the upper part of her lower back and had layers in it. At that particular moment she still had her sunglasses on so when Kurama turned to look and smile at her, her widened eyes were mainly hidden, but the deep red blush was not._

_"Uh...sorry?" a smile crossed his face before he turned his attention back over to Hiei and Bee.. She personally thought they looked cute together, and yet was not going to attempt to set them up._

_Kurama had noticed the quiet and enigmated girl who seemed to dress however she pleased and spoke her mind when she did speak._

_Yet today, when her slightly erotic colored eyes turned to him he felt his pulse quicken. It was an unusual feeling and he wasnt sure as to what to make of it. as soon as he turned to looke at her he couldnt help the smile that crossed his face just as a pretty bluch crossed her cheeks._

_"Uh..sorry?" her responce was odd adn he had to smile at her to hide his own embarrassment because they had been starring at each other for a little too long for Kurama's comfort._

_**why dont you just talk to her** he heard Yoko ask in his head. He had yet to figure out how to reply to his other self without it being out loud._

_So instead of continuing this "starring contest" with her, he looked over at Hiei who was standing uncomfortably near the group._

_"Good to see you join us, Hiei." he said good naturally as he heard Adrienne (he remembered her unique name correctly. He thought about it, nearly everyone in the group had unique names) stand up and sling her messenger bag over her head to rest agianst her right hip. She was wearing form fitting blue jeans with black heeled boots. Her red blouce that had a jean jacket over it made her look older than she really was._

_The blush was still there when she slipped her sunglasses off and smiled slightly at the group. Her discomfort was abvious as she spoke. "Im going to the library" that was her usual 'haunting' area, but as Kurama had learned thought his own 1st open period, she wasnt alone and she didnt stay there. Her sudden pouse in movement alerted him before her laugh was heard. "never mind. I forgot that Haley wasnt going to be there today." The idea that they could be alone for a short while made him feel a tad happier. _

_**thats only because you are attracted to her,** he was beginning to become annoyed with Yoko. He had been bugging him all week about his feelings for the girl._

_Adrienne had become so nervous that she needed to escape so she stood and smiled at the group. "Im going to the library." she had only taken a few steps before remembering something inportant. she felt a nervous laughter fill her head as she tried to smother it. seh succeeded but only by shaking it off with just a normal laugh. "never mind, I forgot that Haley wasnt going to be here today." _Crap! _She shouted inside her head as she tried to remain calm. Ther was a perfect opportinuty for her to get to spend some time with Kurama._

_Quickly checking the time she noticed that it was 7:45, turning to Bee she smiled. "Can I accompany you to your bus?" she hoped the cool fall wheather would help her think better, but when Kurama and oddly enouph Hiei said they would do the same she knew that this had to be her karma coming to bite her in the ass. __"Im surprized Hiei, you are acting like a gentalman. " she teased as she followwed Bee out the side door. She had noticed the odd behavior that the others had been showing and she hoped that she could at least talk to her friend for a bit before she left for the day._

_Adrienne turned to look at Bee. "Dude,...why...what did you say?" she was truly confused because she had tried to get 'Kurama back' Bee gave her a funny look before re-saying what she had said._

_"I said, 'if you are going to be absorbed in each other, why dont you get a room? ok, dont kill me I was kidding." she added hastily, but Adrienne allowed her eyes to narrow in mock anger. _

_"Well, what if I like public display?" that smile was on her face again, she playfully wrapped her arms around Kurama, without even thinking about what she was doing. She had to tease Bee and cheer her up in a way that only she could._


	3. Can we talk?

**Bee stared into the sunset after school. Ok, so it wasn't really a sunset, but it looked like one. She was very surprized when Kurama plopped down next to her. She got up and began to walk away. "Where are you going?" Kurama called after her.**

**"Away from you."**

**Kurama hopped up and stood in front of her. "Bee, can we talk?"**

**"No." she turned away.**

**Kurama sighed, "Why not?"**

**Bee seemed to loose all her fight, and sat down on the hill looking at the parking lot behind the school, mostly though she could see the sky. "Kurama, we broke up months ago while we were visiting demon world this summer. Im sorry, you left and my heart changed. You did this to yourself, you know."**

**"Because I would rather see you alive in human world, then dead with Hiei and I in demon world and the risk of getting killed. I thought I'd never see you again." -something was not right here, and Kurama knew it. _damn it Yoko_.**

**Bee shrugged and walked a couple of paces away, before Kurama could stop him, Yoko yelled outloud "Must be nice to have a best friend who's not a traitor!"**

**Bee stopped dead in her tracks and turned around. "What?"**

**Kurama got up and (well Yoko) said. "Why Hiei told me last night that he was lusting after you."**

**"Liar! What a gross thing to say!" she went to slap him but he caught her arm and pulled her close and kissed her. What had gotten into Yoko. **

**Bee pulled away and looked into his eyes. Kurama didnt understand Adrienne's feelings for him. (She seemed to hate him acually.) But Bee and Kurama had a history.**

**Nobody saw him, but in the dark shadows, lurked a dark and very pissed figure. He didnt care that his hand was bleeding as he crushed the glass in his hands.**

**Hiei paced back and forth outside in the woods. Kurama was his best friend, but Hiei couldnt bring himself to admit that he still missed his...fiance. A human who may have more to her than what meets the eye. But it was all over now, and Bee had lost her memory, and apperently was very confused. Kurama told Hiei to go for it and tell her the truth. Saying no, it would be pointless, Kurama agreed to go talk to the small girl. Kurama could see right through Hiei. He knew Hiei still loved Bee, but didnt want to chance her life by trying to get her to remember him, so he stayed in the shadows, watching from afar, hoping, praying someday she would remember. Hiei kicked himself, remembering the first time they fell in love. He could control the deepest fires of hell, but he couldnt tell a girl how he felt. He vowed that if he ever was given a second chance, he would tell her...tell her that he loved her.**


	4. Revieling Eyes

_Adrienne ca,e tp a sudden stop. It was the first time she had stayed after sixth to wait for Bee. Her eyes widened as she watched Kurama kiss Bee. Her eyes scanned the area and her eyes rested on Hiei. It was obvious to her that he was kicking himself over something._

_She closed her eyes and tried to stop her ears from hearing what Kurama said to Bee. Shaking her head she walked nonchalanttly over to Kurama and Bee, Adrienne paused by Hiei yet, didnt say anything until she got to the other two."Hye yal," she said chirpily which was completly against what she normally sounds like. Bee and Kurama turned to her in surprize._

_"What are you doing here?" Bee asked in almost near panic. _

_Adrienne smiled a bit and held her keys up "I thought I would give you a ride home." Her eyes pinned Kurama and there was a deep saddness in her eyes that she didnt know she showed._

_Kurama looked at Adrienne in surprize and slight horror. A lot of the time when people were whispering and she was able to respond to what was said._

You're an idiot! she heard what you said, not to mention saw, I lay everything out on a platter for you and you still manage to screw it up!_ Yoko yelled in his head. Kurama shook his head slightly and turned to smile. "That sounds nice," he let go of Bee and took a few steps backward, almost stumbling. The saddness and pain in Adrienne's eyes made his heart tighten, but he didnt know how to fix this one. Yoko was right That was when he noticed Hiei. _Damn it! I've made a complete fool of myself and now both of them know!

No shit, sherlock you should say you're sorry and get with the other girl...then go back for Bee. _growled Yoko_

Shut up! Yoko, I really dont want to hear it right now, besides you know good and well what Bee and I really are. So stuff it._ he was near panic, but he tried not to show it. _

_sorry its so short, but like i said, its a roleplay so everytime a new post is put up thats all i put in a chapter, the one post _

_ok ill update soon_


	5. Ripped apart

**With out warning the demon hunter appeared and stood face to face with Kurama who blocked everyone. "Leave now! Demon Hunter!" he commanded.**

"**Tsk, tsk such bad manners, I hope you show better as two."**

"**What are you talking about?"**

"**You will see Suichi, or should I say Kurama?" **

**Everybody was blind to it, all they saw were flashes of light, but, Yoko Kurama was ripped from Suichi's body. But they soon realized what the trouble was. The Kurama's faced each other and prepared for battle. Yoko went to Adrienne and Kurama hugged Bee protectively. All of the darkness had been ripped from 'Suichi's' body. Yoko with the speed of lightning, grabbed Adrienne and ran off.**

"**Oh my! What ruckus will Yoko stir up now that he is loose." Kurama whispered. Bee whimpered as they couldn't read the expression on Adrienne's face as she was dragged away by her wrist.**

**Meanwhile Adrienne had her own worries. What had Yoko meant when he said he was free at last? Was Kurama still the same kind, calm and loving Kurama he had _always _been? Or had his feelings changed? Was he about to admit this to Adrienne did his heart only belong to Bee.**

**The whole time no focus was on Hiei's hand, not even its master, while it had balled itself into a tight fist and was shaking uncontrollably with fury.**


	6. I wish the pain would stop

_Yoko came to a stop near Adrienne's house, close to a mile away from the school. He couldnt think straight about a single thing other than that he was finally in control of _his_ body and he had Adrienne with him and there was no Suichi stoping him from doing what he wanted. _

_His attention was brought back to her as she place her hands on his chest to steady herself. When she looked up at him, he couldnt stop himself. Tipping her head a little more he bent his down and captured her lips within his. Adrienne couldnt help the gasp of surprize as Yoko suddenly kissed her. He took that to his advantage and slid his tongue into her mouth. It was more than she could take. It was too much and she much and she broke the kiss and looked into his golden eyes. Her heart pounding in her chest. "What do you think of me...Yoko? Am I..."_

_"You're better. I liked you since day one. Believe me when I say that." The words sounded weird to her and and so did when he pulled her into his embrace._

_Yoko didnt know why but the feeling that he _had_ to beat Suichi. In every way he could changing forms so that he looked like the Kurama she knew he held her at arms length. "See? Im still me." He said it and he felt sick at having to lie but the pure fast that he was a thief only justified what he was doing. In an odd way _we'll see who's better_. He thought as he pulled Adrienne along behind him. _

_"School should be entertaining" They walked back towards the directions they had come from except for at a slower pace._

_Kurama let go of Bee and slowly looked at Hie. He had no way of telling the other as to how he was feeling. He just knew that Yoko had Adrienne, yet he still had Bee. But, for some odd reason only half him was happy about this. He sence the pressence of Yoko even before he saw him. By now, all the other students were gone and it was nearing five o' clock. The sight of Adrienne walking next to...him?_

_Kurama couldnt believe what he was seeing. Yoko had been able to take his form but as Kurama tried, but he was unable to take Yoko's form. This was bad, real bad. Taking a couple steps forward he stood in front of them. It was obvious that Yoko had done something because Adrienne couldnt seem to bring her eyes to meet his. The words she uttered through hung in the air. "You should have just told me you were engaged to Bee, I wouldnt have tried to get in the middle of it like I did." He was startled by the sight of tears in her eyes. "After all... you seem to be doing just fine with being with her and not caring about other's feelings!" She turned quickly and ran to her van. Before he could stop it, she had gotten into the car, locked the doors and drive away._

_Yoko looked at Kurama for a moment. A smirk on his face. "How does it feel? Or are you still happy? Are you happy she is gone? Or do you feel something for her also? She had a point you know. You have upset both her and Hiei. You're supposed to be his best friend." he mocked. An evil laugh came from him before he continued. "Im the very part of you you tried ot hide.The darkness that lives within you. Yet, here I stand in front of you. You better believe that I will have a good time with this one." With that he left Kurama there with Bee and an obviously pissed off Hiei._

_"Stupid Kurama! Stupid Bee! Stupid Me!" Adrienne cried out as she drove to the only place she found slightly soothing. And that was downtown in the pedmall. She sat there and watched in haze as people walked by. She had parked in the Sheriton parking ramp like she did normally did leaning back on the wooden bench she closed her eyes and allowed the tears to fall freely from her eyes. She knew she shouldn't have said everything that she did, but there was no way to take them back either._

_Adrienne felt defeated as she curled up and shook from the silent tears that fell she didnt know what to think anymore. All she knew was that her first kiss had been _stolen_ by one of the best thiefs in all three worlds. Yoko Kurama had also stolen her heart. So did just plain, regular good old Kurama. 'one in the same' as she put it. She thought this as she stopped crying. The two of them were different but the same time. Oh the irony of it all suddenly hit her hard. She was in love with the legendary Yoko Kurama whom was engaged to her best friend Bee but in his human form. (readers do you understand? lol Still with me?) "Im in love with my best friends husband-to-be." that didnt help her feel any better to have figured that out. The situation still sucked. If anything, it made it worse. "I wish this pain would stop" she whispered. Ignoring tshe odd looks she was recieving from a select few passerbys._


	7. If you want Bee to live

**It was as if Adrienne and Bee suddenly had a barrier between them. Kurama had told her that he had silenced Yoko once and for all back in the demon world tournoment. Obviously not. Bee didnt know Adrienne had feelings for Kurama. But now Yoko was on the loose and the bastard had brain-washed Adrienne. \**

**Hiei walked over to Adrienne. "Hey..Human. Do me a favor." Adrienne looked at the fire demon and raised her eyebrows. "If you want your friend to survive. You must split up Kurama and Bee. There is something wrong, but at the moment I cant tell you. Thier relationship is not what it seems."**

**Before Adrienne could respond, Hiei had fazed out of sight.**


	8. Don't think

A/N: WE STOPPED RPING SO NOW THIS IS ALL JUST WRITTEN BY JAGANCHI B HOPEFULLY THE 'POSTS' WILL BE LONGER NOW. SORRY FOR THE WAIT.

What Hiei had said made her heart stop beating for a moment. _Does he mean Bee will die if I dont do this?_ Her mind shouted in confusion as she uncurled herself and stood 'face to face' with Hiei, who had heard her call out to him and returned. She felt weird,but she would never let one of her friends, no matter what they did or say, go down. So her mind struggled with the control of her body as her mouth started to say something she didnt want to.

"Do it yours-" she was cut off by her own hand punching her cheek. Hiei gave her a startled look and she panted with the amount of effort it took just to think clearly. "I'll help." _but I dont want to hurt either Kurama or Bee_. her mind added. She felt sick at the thought of breaking the connection Kurama and Bee had. "I think" she slid her eyes to the side so she didnt have to look at Hiei in the eyes. She could say it, but somehow she had a feeling that even if she did somehow do something that it would fall unnoticed or she would just end up injured.

Yoko stood against the wall of the apartment he 'owned'. Tommrow would be fun, he decided. _Playing with that Adrienne girl's mind was just as amuzing as playing with Kurama's, so why not play with both of them at the same time?_

_"_This is _too_ perfect" he laughed as he looked out the sliding door's glass window into the now dark sky. He could only wonder as to how Kurama was working with Bee.

_Though that first kiss...no...I cant be in love, that would mean he was too..but..._he tried to think straight and all he could think of was how good it felt to steal something that Kurama could have had but hadnt taken it, for a good reason. Just wait until they saw his next power. That sweat kiss from a girl...no a woman.

(NEXT DAY)

Kurama sat down heavily on the steps of the high school. It was now just 6:50 am. Not even seven AM. He wondered if Adrienne would pick Bee up or not. Hell, why didnt he go and get her himself? That would have been the safest thing of all.

Adrienne was tossing her stuff into the van quickly and was already in eye sight of where she picked Bee up in the morning before she realized what she was doing. She was a couple minutes early so she turned the van around and parked in the driveway of the apartment complex at the top of the street. "Just ride with things. Dont think" she tried to say to herself as she, by habit, looked over to her right to see if Bee was coming


	9. Go

Bee saw Adrienne at the top of the street. Bee hopped into the van. "Morning sunshine." Adrienne smirked at the word 'sunshine'. She put the car in gear and began to pull out. Stopping at the java house, they made quiet chit chat, neither saying what was really on their minds. Pulling into the school, Bee spotted Kurama pacing around the parking lot. She looked longingly at Kurama, then back at Adrienne.

Adrienne rolled her eyes. "Go"

"You sure?"

"Go"

Bee ran to Kurama and Adrienne began walking toward the school, Bee spotted Yoko lurking in the shadows, Bee didn't cry out to Adrienne, until it was too late.

Hiei sat in a tree(surprise,surprise), spitting mad. _Some friend you are, Kurama_. _Tell you how I feel and that I plan to follow her to the ends of the earth and you steal my plan, I know the connection between you, but geez. Jerk. _ He thought as he spotted Kurama walking with Bee.

Bee soon shook Kurama as the bell rang. Walking into the library during her open hour, she headed to the top floor of the library and looked from side to side.


	10. Bitter sweet embrace

Yoko grabbed Adrienne and drew her into his embrace and moved into the school. Changing forms as he did so. He found it sweet that Bee and Adrienne had believed that Bee had been engaged to Kurama.

_They are siblings….I find this too funny._ He thought as he pressed Adrienne against the wall with his body. "Wasn't that a sweet thing just now? The way that they walked together? I bet he doesn't care for you at all" He nuzzled her neck as he saw Hiei. He allowed a smile to cross his face as he let Adrienne go.

"Just keep that in mind."

Adrienne walked in a haze that whole day until she came across the actual Kurama. It was during sixth period and she had been wandering aimlessly through the school. He gave her a startled look before he walked over to her. She stood rooted to the spot trying to figure out why he was coming towards her. He had a slight look of discomfort.

Kurama couldnt even begin to understand why Yoko was doing waht he was. For that moment of time before the hunter and time he must not have remembered. Yoko had taken over and made Bee, his SISTER believe that they were ENGAGED! it was discusting to him to remember that. He had kissed her. His own flesh and blood.

So when he saw Adrienne walking down the hall towards him, he had to at least try to tell her the truth, Gentally touching her arm to bring her to a stop, her brown eyes turned to look into his own green eyes. "I want to tell you the truth about me and Bee..." he was cut off by the pull of Adrienne as she went down on her knees. by instinct he went down with her.

"The truth? Whats the truth Kurama!" The tears that strated to gather in her eyes confused him "Bee is my friend. Someone I dont want to hurt! She deserves the best and I dont know if what Yoko said was the truth or not. And the same ting will be true wehen I hear what you have to say." she eneded with a whisper.

"What would you say when I say Hiei..." Yoko walked up at that moment. "Was engaged to Bee instead of you? Because you are really siblings? That is the truth is it not?"

Kurama was done with this madness. Yoko had to be brought down, and soon. He looked around and found that they were almsot to the library


	11. You raped me

Bee was walking down the hall when a mass of whit jumped at her. "Hey" said Yoko. Bee put her hand on her hear, "You startled me. How are you"

"Im fine, thank you. And yourself."

"Confused."

They began to walk, "Care to talk about it," he asked

"Not really" (**NOTE: BEE DOESNT KNOW YOKO AND KURAMA ARE TWO SEPERATE PEOPLE. SHE THINKS YOKO IS KURAMA, JUST IN HIS OTHER FORM.).**Without warning, Yoko pushed Bee through a door. He began furiously kissing her. At first Bee kissed him back, then she knew that something was not right. Yoko began unbuttoning her pants. "Mn...no, Yoko dont." But Yoko paid no attention. Bee tried to scream but Yoko kissed her, covering her mouth. She tried to rebutton her jeans but in one quick motion, Yoko had pinned her arms back behind her and held them there.

Bee got up and brushed herself off. She turned around and jiggled the door handle. "Let me out." she commanded.

Yoko shook his head, "You are too angry. Come back here."

"Dont I have a right to be, you just had sex with me against my will" her eyes flashed angerly as she began to pound on the door. "Let me out!" she screamed. "Somebody open up! Help! Somebody!"

Yoko leapt to his feet, and slapped her. "What the hell are you doing?" Bee fell to her knees and crawled into the corner and began to sob. Just as Yoko went to say something, there was a loud crash and Hiei stood framed in the doorway. He took one look at Bee and grabbed her arm and yanked her out gentally. Throwing a look of pure loathing at Yoko.

Once outside, without warning Bee leapt into Hiei's arms and continued to sob. Hiei didnt have much experience with these sort of things, so he just put his arm around her and let her cry. Hearing the crying, after a few minutes, Kurama came running. "Hiei, Bee, what in the world?"

After hearing her brother's voice, Bee looked up, partly scared. "Get the hell away from me!" she spat, more bravely than she felt. Both Hiei and Bee got to thier feet.

"What the matter?" asked Kurama gentally and Bee skin prickled unpleasantly.

"Whats the... Whats the matter?" Bee exclaimed. "Kurama, you raped me!"


	12. Im going to ki

Kurama felt like someone had suckerpunched him in the gut. "I...I what?" the tears in Bee's eyes were real enouph for him to realize what had happened. He turned quickly around to find a stunned Adrienne. "Yoko...I didnt..." He backed up a little from them all. Adrienne took a step forward but Kurama could see the war playing in her eyes. That was until Yoko walked into the room with a smirk on his face. Kurama felt the air around him drop to a freezing point while Bee'e eyes widened in horror. She knew the truth.

Adriene heard about the rape but what happened immediatly after Kurama backed up a little, shocked her to no end. Yoko really was seperate as she thougth and he had obviously done something that she should not forgive him for, but a part of her seemed to do so with out hesitating. "So Bee...I see you have taken a refuge in another's arms. And here I thougth you would have liked what we had done, I did." Adrienne felt hatred and dispair overwhelm her.

"I..." Began Bee as Adrienne ran and grabbed Kurama's arm as he went towards Yoko with a death glare and looking ready to kill.

"Im going to kil..." Adrienne saw where this was going to go and she slid her lips against Kurama's to stop him. They couldnt fight now. They were at school. Too many innocent people around, not to mention Bee's raped emotions.


	13. Memories

Bee looked at Adrienne. "Adrienne...I...you dont understand. I didnt mean for this to happen. I had no intrest in Yoko at all. I...are you even listening to me?" A sound like a plunger coming up from a sink came as Adrienne and Kurama parted.

What was happening hit Bee like a ton of bricks. Kurama kissing Adrienne. Her memory flickered but still seemed fogged. "Kurama...me and you...we were..." she paused as Kurama looked at her "but we werent, were we?"

"No. No Bee, I do care about you. I do love you, but..." without warning, Bee slammed her fist into a nearby brick wall. Kurama and Adrienne startled to say "Dont", but Bee was already on ramage.

"But? But waht Kurama. Am I not good enouph. I guess now that you have somebody new to protect, somebody new to roll her eyes at your bad jokes...I guess you dont need me..."

"Bee!Please!" yelled Kurama. Once Bee had shut up, he spoke again, "Know this, I will always be here to protect you. Even in death. I do care about you, as the little sister should be protected by her older brother, her onniison. _Thats_ what you remember."

And then it dawned on Bee. She fainted.

When she awoke, she found her head in Hiei's lap. She opened her eyes and tried to sit up, but Hiei threatened, "Move a muscue, and Ive been instucted by Adrienne to hit you. Kurama says you arent going anywhere. Besides, you really are in need of gaining energy."

"Where are they?"

"Outside...talking...why?"

"Good for them. What about you, dont you have places to be?" she tried to get up again. Hiei, the stubborn twit, wouldnt let her.

"No." he paused and took a breathe. "besides I need to speak to you about something."


	14. Repeat what you just said

Kurama gave Adrienne a side glance as she ran to catch up to him. "You sure it was safe to leave them there?" she asked, Kurama couldnt tell why she seemed so worried. Kurama was still in a turmoil and deep in thought. Yoko had escaped. Kurama thought about the kiss until Adrienne pulled him into a stop by grabbing his arms

"I think it was for the best. She... she belongs with him." he couldnt help but turn his head. He couldnt seem to meet her golden eyes with his own green ones.

"It is true...about her being your sister?"

"Why would I lie about that? And why the hell did you kiss me?" he didnt know why and he knew at the same time.

Adrienne couldnt believe that Kurama had asked her that. "Do I really need to tell you the reason? Dont you understand yet?" She almsot yelled at him. It came out more as a growl. He looked surprized by her tone.

"I..." Kurama started but Adrienne cut her off.

"I LOVE YOU. Both sides of you, but you dont seem to understand that. You're supposed to be so smart but you dont see the obvious."

"Repeat what you just said." Adrienne couldnt help but give him a confused look.

"You dont see the obvious?" she doubted that was what he was talking about.

"The first part, _Adrienne_." She heard that odd hope felling in his voice and couldnt help but comply to the command.

"I love you. I...I know I havent known you long, but I feel as if I have known you my entire life...So...That is just how I feel."

Yoko glared in anger. He couldnt believe taht his plan had backfired as much as it had. It wasnt right! This wasnt how it was suppossed to happen. "Damn you" He glared at the girl with Kurama. How could she possibly believe that Kurama had said? She was supposed to only listen to him. Moving quickly to watch over Bee and Hiei, thier voices carried easily to his sesitive ears. "He wants to tell you that you are really engaged to him." Yoko growled quietly as he saw an emotion he never expected to see play over Hiei's face. Uncertainly That was unheard of a growl escaped him as he moved away. There was only one way to solve allof this and taht was to fight Kurama and beat him,. It was that simple.

Kurama felt his heart skip a beat as he listened to those few words come from Adrienne once more. He still couldnt believe it. _I wasnt really expecting this. _One part of him thought while another taht was truly him and not Yoko said in a point blank sort of way that she had been very blunt about how she felt for a while and it was something that he needed.

It was then that he seasened Yoko and he pressed Adrienne against his chest protectivly. Her arms rested there and her head was right on his collar bone. Just like it belonged there. "I challenge you to a fight, Suichi, to find out which of us belongs.

"That wouldn't be wise Yoko" Kurama said in a calm voice while he tried to think of a way to get Yoko back into him and not have to fight his obviously stronger side.


	15. Chapter 15

Bee was busy typing on the computer that night, Kurama entered her room, something Bee was quite used to. She looked at the clock. 7:30. Adrienne would be there any minute. They were going out. Bee smiled at Kurama, but oddly he didn't smile back. "Kurama, what is it?" Bee asked, Kurama didn't answer. He just kept moving closer. "Kurama…Okay, now you're really scaring me. Please tell me what's wrong. He got about three feet away and lunged at the poor girl, he began chocking Bee.

Kurama's form began to change. Bee soon realized her worst fear was actually a reality. Yoko could change forms and become either one of his sides. This wasn't Kurama, this wasn't her brother. Yoko covered her mouth and pressed on her neck. Then everything went black.

To Whom It May Concern:

I have just a few simple requests. They are quite easy.

Adrienne, You must marry me.

Kurama, come back inside _me._

Hiei, you will tell her the truth. You must surrender your Katana.

If any of these demands are not met, the girl dies. You know of whom I speak. And who knows what might happen in the meantime.

-_Yoko Kurama-_


	16. Chapter 16

Adrienne walked into Bee's room after letting herself in and went stock still. The mess in her room told her all she needed. Yoko had come for Bee she didn't know why she knew but she did. "Shit" she cursed as she ran out of the room and hopped into her vehicle and drove towards Kurama's place where she stopped suddenly because Hiei had jumped onto the short hood of her van. "Jesus Christ!" Hiei hopped into her van with a glare.

"Drive, Human!" Adrienne laughed nervously until she noticed a piece of paper crumpled in his hand.

"Whats tha…"

"Just drive to Kurama's" she suddenly got chills up her spine and Hiei himself got a bad vibe.

Kurama opened his door to see a nervous Adrienne next to a very angry Hiei. "Hi….Hi Kurama" she quickly stepped next and slightly behind him. Kurama had no idea as to why she and Hiei showed up until Hiei pulled up the piece of paper so that he could read it. He couldn't help but take a quick breathe in.

"He cant be serious, can he?" Yet, he knew Yoko was.

Adrienne grabbed the red-head's arm. "We have to save her! Shes my best friend! I…." She stopped talking (more like screaming) as se read the shred of paper. "Marry Yoko?" her voice had a slight squeak but a whisper at the same time. Kurama felt a shiver go through him.

"Techinally him and me…..Hiei…what about your Katana? You wouldn't part with it, would you?"

Hiei looked to the side and Kurama almost let his jaw drop. Surely, he must be joking. He has never let go of his sword., trying to stay rational. Then something hit the fire demon. And he in took a sharp breathe. "That's _not_ what I'm worried about"


	17. Chapter 17

Bee awoke later, Yoko working in front of her with his back to her. "You wont get away with this you know" Yoko turned and rolled his eyes. He smiled a sticky smile at her. "Such a pretty smile." He sneered, "It's a shame to be wasted on someone with such an ugly personality as you." Yelled Bee. Yoko almost slapped Bee, he raised his hand. Bee fliched. Though, Yoko did not strike her.

"That was a warning, Dearest Bee. Where I come from, there is punishment when a women speaks out"

"I know where you come from! Because I am from there, as well! You used to be my brother, Yoko Kurama!" she continued to yell and then she paused. When she did, Kurama turned away and crossed his arms, Then Bee started up again. "Where did my brother go? Who is this monster you have become?!?!?!" Yoko began to walk away, but Bee wasn't finished. "Like it or not, YOU ARE MY BROTHER, YOKO!"

Yoko whipped around and looked straight into Bee's eyes. "Not anymore" he punched Bee in the gut hard and walked out of the room.

One would think that being punched in the gut would be a bad thing, but in this case, it wasn't. When 'Yoko' had punched Bee, she keeled over in pain. Before she had not been able to reach it, but the impact had given her a boost to reach the rope with her mouth and gross as it was, Bee began to chew herself out.

When finished, Bee looked around, but found nothing she could use as a weapon. She heard keys outside the door. She quickly covered herself with the rope to make it look like she was still tied up. She then continued to pretend to be asleep.

Yoko walked in, Bee could feel his eyes on her, then him shaking his ugly head. She heard a thunk, as something was placed on the table. Then he walked out, he had fallen for her little act.

"Baka" muttered Bee. She looked over at the table--- a crockpot.


	18. Chapter 18

Yoko screamed inside as once again that other being took over DAMN THAT DEMON HUNTER! He yelled but he was ignored as he _watched_ his body move without him moving it. SHIT….GOD, I _NEED_ THEM TO STOP HIM…BEE….SHE SAW THE POT! A flare of hope burned into his body. Maybe she would find out, Yoko could only hope, as _he_left the house to meet with the others.

Adrienne watched in awe as Hiei closed his eyes and haled his arm out. His katana in it. "You're shittin me!" she screamed as she pointed a shaking finger at Hiei. Her eyes turned to Kurama who looked just as surprised as her to see Hiei giving up his weapon with out a fight. _This doesn't seem right! YOKO ISNT ACTING LIKE……_ Her mind trailed to a stop as there was a light tap on Kurama's door.

Kurama felt a shiver run down his spine. _Yoko is here…but his demon energy feels different…_He suddenly realized as _Yoko_ walked into the room with a grin on his face. Kurama heard a cry coming from Yoko yet that smirk was still there. It struck him just then. "You're not Yoko! Its his body…but…but you are not him!" Kurama quickly pieced it all together, but Adrienne was also working on the riddle and beat him to it.

"You're that damn demon hunter, aren't you?" Kurama looked at Adrienne in surprise as she continued. "Give us Yoko back, you asshole!" Before anyone could react, Adrienne ran faster than anyone believed she could, and punched _Yoko_ in the eye.

Yoko felt the pain sweep through his body but the feeling of compassion and worry that showed in Adrienne's eyes. He wanted to cry out that she shouldn't have done that and he fought for the first time since he had had his body taken over. _Damn!_ The fist shook as he watched it slowly _try_ to hit her back. _Not this time, you Bastard!_ Yoko growled as he gained control of his body with a cry of pain. Stumbling backwards against the wall. Panting from the amount of energy it had caused him to use.

"I don't know how long I have…" he said quietly. He shifted his golden eyes's gaze over to Adrienne a weak smile which was out of character crossed his face. And the weirdest words came out of his mouth. "Sorry"


	19. Chapter 19

Bee came over to Adrienne "Im sorry, I caused so much drama between you and Kurama. I honesty didn't know you had feelings for him at the time. I guess I should have,huh? But then again, I didn't realize Kurama and I had a different relationship than I thought. Anyway, I honestly thought he and I were engaged. Anyway….I'm glad one of us gets a happy ending. I mean… I get my brother. Well, you know what I mean."

It was later, after Yoko was safely back inside Kurama, the only way he could survive, it seemed. Kurama and Hiei had gone off to talk about something, leaving Bee and Adrienne in a very ockward situation. So Bee decided, when you get bitten by a snake, you are supposed to suck the poison out. That's what she had to do, suck all the poison out of her life. Bee threw her tiny arms around Adrienne. Just then, they heard Hiei's voice.

"Ah, how touching. Idiot human girls making up. Hn I think I just got sick" Bee and Adrienne broke apart and Bee felt her cheeks redden, what was this she was feeling for Hiei? Odd.

"Nice to see you too, Hiei-Kun" Bee said sarcastically. Adrienne rolled her eyes. Kurama came over, this time it was Adrienne's turn to blush. Hiei stiffened at the ending, 'Kun'. _Ha!_ Thought Bee as she smirked wide. Hiei suddenly disappeared down the steps after exiting the commons through the side glass door. Bee watched him go. She turned back around to see Kurama kiss Adrienne's hand. "Awww!" exclaimed Bee, not realizing she said this outloud. Kurama and Adrienne glared daggers at the poor girl.

Still holding Adrienne's hand, Kurama asked, "A moment with my sister, please?" Adrienne nodded, but Kurama did not let go of her hand, so she did not leave. Bee shrugged. "You were right about being engaged, you know" Bee gave her brother a questioning look. "Not to me….Obviously." He glanced around, then whispered something in Bee's ear that Adrienne couldn't hear.

Bee backed up, "What!?!" she cried, "No way!"

Kurama shrugged, "Ask him" he said simply.

Bee crossed her arms, defiantly. "Alright I will. This had better not be some kind of a joke, Kurama-Kun" and then she just disappeared out the same door that Hiei had. Kurama and Adrienne stared at each other, but said nothing.


	20. Chapter 20

Bee flounced down the stairs, Kurama was lying! He just had to be! There was just no way it could be true. But, she had to be 100 sure. She had to figure this out. She just had to. Bee spotted the not-to-hard-to-miss, Hiei by the garden, his back completely to her. She walked up quickly, before she could think of anything to say, Hiei said, "Bee-Chan" with out even turning around.

"How did you know…?" He turned around to face her, his Jagan eye glowing. "Oh," she finished lamely. They just sort of stared at each other. His eye closed and Hiei put a hand through his gravity-defying hair.

"Well?" he asked

She tilted her head and gazed at him, then it hit hr like a ton of bricks. "Its true, isn't it? What Kurama told me?"

Hiei looked her straight in the eye and without giving any sign of denying it, said, "Yes" Bee was shocked, but at the same time, she wasn't. It just seemed….right. Without any further hesitation, she ran and launched herself into Hiei's arms. The fire demon spun her around once and kissed Bee. Bee returned the kiss, soft at first, then she kissed him back passionately. Hiei put her back on her feet, still kissing her, begging silently for her to open her mouth wider, what could she say, it would be wrong to deny a fan's request. Hiei wrapped his arms around her middle back and held her close. For the first time in his life, letting all of his true emotions show.


	21. Sex

**This is why the fic is rated mature there is a very graphic sex sceen, and I believe two, but that may be in a different chapter, so im sorry if this offends anyone**

**Read and review**

Adrienne looked at Kurama with a soft blush crossing her face before she raised one hand to Kurama's cheek and placed it there as she couldn't help but stare into his deep green knowing eyes. Kurama took in a deep and quick breath and stayed absolutely still. Adrienne could have sworn she could feel his rapid heart beat as she moved her other hand into his crimson colored hair right before she kissed him.

Kurama felt as if the world had come to a complete stop as he felt her soft lips come up against his own. Before he could stop himself, he placed his hands on either side of her face and deepened the kiss. His heart was beating so furiously that he felt like it was going to explode as he felt her all but melt in to his body. He moved his hands quickly to her waist and held her against him.

Breaking the kiss he looked down into her brownish golden eyes but he closed his eyes quickly at the sensation of her lips against his neck. He felt as if there was lava flowing in his veins. He bent his head down as he tipped her face up to meet his own with his right hand.

"Dare you to kiss me again" he knew at that moment that Yoko had been the one who had spoke, but for once, they both wanted the same thing. They both wanted Adrienne. The oddly strong and ever faithful Adrienne _I told you she was one worth keeping_ Yoko said with a hint of superiority over Kurama but he ignored his other side once more as he lightly kissed her again before he looked down at her. His body felt like it belonged where it was, but Yoko wanted, _needed_ more but he wasn't about to let him win.

"I believe you didn't let me finish the dare, Kurama" He noted the impish sound in her voice for the first time and he wondered if at other times she had been joking with the others and they hadn't heard that note in her voice.

Hiei pressed Bee up against his body roughly as he kissed her with almost animalistic need. Bee responded with just as much need as they fell backwards into the grass. A tree and a few bushes hiding them mostly from view. Bee was on top of Hiei and she couldn't stop the moan as Hiei gasped at the need to take her that swamped him. And, it didn't help at all that Bee decided at that moment to slide her hand down his chest to his belt. His crimson colored eyes widened as he stared into her passion-glazed eyes.

"Hiei" the plea almost undid him as he felt his body become aroused so painfully that he actually helped her to take his clothing off and then he slid his hands roughly against her right before he all but ripped her clothes off.

"Are you okay, Bee? You know this isn't safe" said Hiei, holding her shoulder.

"Its okay, Hiei, just do what you feel"

"But…"

"Hiei, I know this is in your heart too, but I will be the first to say it. You don't know how much I've wanted this." Hiei did not respond, only silently nodded and he thrusted into her. A scream of ecstasy came from her in reply. "Oh Hiei!" that was the last thing that had any form of intelligence behind it.

Hiei felt her body clamp around his erection as she came he let out a growl as the power of her orgasm passed into his own body which ripped him into his own orgasm that was painfully blissfull. Bee fell against him panting he placed his arms protectively around her waist. "I love you" He couldn't believe he actually said it but he was slightly relieved to find that she had fallen into a peaceful slumber….or so he thought that's what it was.


	22. Chapter 22

**This is why the fic is rated mature there is a very graphic sex sceen, and I believe two, but that may be in a different chapter, so im sorry if this offends anyone**

**Read and review**

Adrienne looked at Kurama with a soft blush crossing her face before she raised one hand to Kurama's cheek and placed it there as she couldn't help but stare into his deep green knowing eyes. Kurama took in a deep and quick breath and stayed absolutely still. Adrienne could have sworn she could feel his rapid heart beat as she moved her other hand into his crimson colored hair right before she kissed him.

Kurama felt as if the world had come to a complete stop as he felt her soft lips come up against his own. Before he could stop himself, he placed his hands on either side of her face and deepened the kiss. His heart was beating so furiously that he felt like it was going to explode as he felt her all but melt in to his body. He moved his hands quickly to her waist and held her against him.

Breaking the kiss he looked down into her brownish golden eyes but he closed his eyes quickly at the sensation of her lips against his neck. He felt as if there was lava flowing in his veins. He bent his head down as he tipped her face up to meet his own with his right hand.

"Dare you to kiss me again" he knew at that moment that Yoko had been the one who had spoke, but for once, they both wanted the same thing. They both wanted Adrienne. The oddly strong and ever faithful Adrienne _I told you she was one worth keeping_ Yoko said with a hint of superiority over Kurama but he ignored his other side once more as he lightly kissed her again before he looked down at her. His body felt like it belonged where it was, but Yoko wanted, _needed_ more but he wasn't about to let him win.

"I believe you didn't let me finish the dare, Kurama" He noted the impish sound in her voice for the first time and he wondered if at other times she had been joking with the others and they hadn't heard that note in her voice.

Hiei pressed Bee up against his body roughly as he kissed her with almost animalistic need. Bee responded with just as much need as they fell backwards into the grass. A tree and a few bushes hiding them mostly from view. Bee was on top of Hiei and she couldn't stop the moan as Hiei gasped at the need to take her that swamped him. And, it didn't help at all that Bee decided at that moment to slide her hand down his chest to his belt. His crimson colored eyes widened as he stared into her passion-glazed eyes.

"Hiei" the plea almost undid him as he felt his body become aroused so painfully that he actually helped her to take his clothing off and then he slid his hands roughly against her right before he all but ripped her clothes off.

"Are you okay, Bee? You know this isn't safe" said Hiei, holding her shoulder.

"Its okay, Hiei, just do what you feel"

"But…"

"Hiei, I know this is in your heart too, but I will be the first to say it. You don't know how much I've wanted this." Hiei did not respond, only silently nodded and he thrusted into her. A scream of ecstasy came from her in reply. "Oh Hiei!" that was the last thing that had any form of intelligence behind it.

Hiei felt her body clamp around his erection as she came he let out a growl as the power of her orgasm passed into his own body which ripped him into his own orgasm that was painfully blissfull. Bee fell against him panting he placed his arms protectively around her waist. "I love you" He couldn't believe he actually said it but he was slightly relieved to find that she had fallen into a peaceful slumber….or so he thought that's what it was.


	23. Chapter 23

Finally, Yoko Kurama was at peace. Kurama kissed Adrienne and knew that this was the end of this chapter in their lives. He had found his mate, and achieved what he had set out to do. Bee had her memories back, and she and Hiei were together, as it was supposed to be.

Adrienne flopped onto her back as Kurama climbed up her body kissing every inch of it. Adrienne gently removed his shirt, throwing it away. Kurama smiled and gazed deep into Adrienne's eyes and while kissing each other passionately, Kurama began to undo the zipper on Adrienne's red jeans. Adrienne began to breathe harder as she massaged Kurama's bare shoulder blades.

Kurama worked his magic on her middle, gently grazing her pale skin, Kurama found his way to Adrienne's bra clasp in the back. As Kurama shoved his tounge deeply down Adrienne's throat, his jeans were brought to his knees, followed quickly by his boxers. Kurama readjusted, pulling Adrienne on top of him. Kurama was so eroused he couldn't stop the moan that escaped from his lips, but being Kurama, he always has to think. "Adrienne, are you sure, this is what you want?"

"Yes"

"But we could go to far"

"I do not care, Kurama-Kun"

"You don't know how much I want you, though"

"So take me, I want to be yours, even if its only for one night"


	24. A beautiful bride

(four months later)

"Bee, you are going to be a beautiful bride, I just know everything is going to turn out all right"

Bee smiled weakly at her maid of honor. But didn't say a word. She turned and quickly wiped her tears as the rest of the bridesmaids filed in. First Yukina, followed by Courtney, Shizuru, Kayko and Boton. And of course, her made of honor, Adrienne.

She turned back around, the white dress clung to her thin stomach. Hiei was worried about Bee, she had lost a lot of weight quickly to fit into the dress. Too quickly. But today was the rehersal dinner and tommrow was the wedding. All worries aside. Kurama rapped on the door. He entered with a hand covering his eyes. "Male groomsman entering female dressing room, may I open my eyes?"

Bee rolled _her_ eyes at her brother, "Yes, Onniison." Kurama smiled weakly and crossed the room and kissed his baby sister's cheek.

"You look beautiful, you'll be fine. Hiei loves you"

"That's what I'm afraid of" she muttered darkly, but no one heard her. Kurama wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"Relax" he hissed in her ear. The events of the last few months hung heavily between them, but they tried to shove it all aside. "Come, you will be alright" Kurama kissed her cheek once more and left the room.

With that, the rest of the girls shoved Bee out the door as the music began to play. The girls began to file down the aisle. First Yukina, then Boton, followed by Shizuru and then Kayko. Finally Adrienne, followed by Bee's little sister, Samantha as the flower girl. Following quickly, Bee came closer and closer to the alter. After a few moments she was standing less than a foot away from Hiei. The pre-ceremony began.

Ten minutes later they were heading once again to the back of the church, Hiei wasn't too happy about Yukina being accompanied by Kuwabara, but whatever made Bee happy was fine by Hiei. So filing back down the runway. Boton/Touya; Jin/Shizuru; Yusuke/Kayko and then Samantha walked alone. Adrienne walked with Kurama, of course. Bee swore she saw a tear in his eye, but she couln't be quite certain.

Once in the resturant, the drinking began. Sure, they were still high school students, but the resturant managers knew it was a pre-wedding party, so they put them in the back party room where other guests could not see them. Wine bottle after wine bottle were passed around, by 11 o' clock they were all stumbling around, except of course for Kurama who had had enough sense not to drink any alcohol. Bee couldn't stand up straight, she hoped she didn't have a hangover on the day of her wedding. _That _would be bad. She tried to stand up and pay the bill, but her knees did not respond and they crumpled underneath her. She fell and Hiei quickly caught her. Even though he had a lot of alcohol in him, still had his great speed and reflexes, not to mention he had sort of a radar for Yukina, and now for Bee as well when they were in trouble. Hiei held her in his strong arms, and hugged her to his chest. "Kurama," he said, hoisting her to her feet. "Please take your sister home," Kurama nodded and Hiei passed her into Kurama's waiting arms. She was out cold. "I'll take care of things here, watch over her until I can get there."

"No, no, no, Hiei, Dont you know? The groom is not allowed to see the bride the day of the wedding. Its almost midnight, now."

"Hn." Hiei rolled his eyes, "Humans are such stranged creatures really." Kurama chuckled and ushered his friend out the door.


	25. I dont want to get married!

"What am I doing? Im not even eighteen yet! What happened and Hiei over there! I hate him! I wish I were dead! Oniison? Oniison!" Bee cried and waited for Kurama to jog over to her.

"Bee, what is it?"

"Kurama, I dont want to get married!"

"What?" he gasped.

"I dont want to get married. Lets go away together, like we used to...I...I could work. Lets go and travel. Forget the wedding. Lets go away together, just the two of us. Like we used to always plan. I can stay as I am for a little while. Just as I am." she pleaded, as if asking for permission.

"No, No Be just stop and think a moment"

"Dont you remember that you used to say...all the time... that I was _your_ girl. There must be lots of places we can go. I'll work for you. I could...I could keep house!"

"Shhhh" sighed Kurama. "You mustnt think such things. You're just nervous." he turned, and looked in a different direction, as if searching for something. "I know this is breaking tradition, but oh well, here goes., "He then yelled, "Hiei, Hiei, will you come here for a moment?" Kurama led his sister towards the black haired apperition, "Why you're marrying the best demon in the world. You love each other, and you know it."

"But Kurama," Bee began to protest.

"Im giving away my baby sister, Hiei" noramally Bee would have growled something along the lines of _watch it pal! _but not today. Kurama continued. "Do you think you can take care of her?"

Hiei shuffled his feet. "Kurama...you know...you know I want to try. Bee, Im going to do my best. I love you, Bee. I need you" (**_ok so its ooc so sue me)_**

"Well if you love me, help me!" she exclaimed. "All I want is someone to love me!"

"I will, Bee. I'll try"

"And I mean forever, Do you hear me? I mean for ever and ever!" She fell into his arms, he held her close and the music began

"Come, they're waiting for us. Now, you know it'll be all right Come quick" the fox hurried his sister, and then ran to take his place at the alter


	26. we know what youre thinking yoaw!

"Do you, Hiei, take this woman, Bee, to be your wedded wife, to have..."

As always, Boton couldnt keep her mouth shut, she began whispering away. "Perfectally beautiful wedding! Most Beautiful wedding I ever saw! Oh, I do love a good wedding, dont you? Doesnt she make a lovely bride?"

"I do" said Hiei, offering her a rare smile. although they were becomeing less rare, because now whenever Hiei found himself around Bee, he found himself smiling.

"Do you, Bee, take this man, Hiei, to be your wedded husband..."

"Dont know _when_ Ive seen such a lovely wedding, but I always cry. Dont know why it is, but I always cry. I hust like to see everybody happy, dont you? Oh I think its lovely!"

"I do" Boton finally shut up, so Bee and Hiei thought they could have peace while they exchanged marks, but no such luck. Rinku and George were looking to run a muck.

"Eh, Hiei, Hiei! hast-yoaw! Look at him, Damn! He looks scared to death! Hiei, dont look so innocent, you old geezer you, we know what You're thinking! Dont degrace the team, big boy! Whoo-oo-oo!" were some of the cleaner things that were said.

"Alright thats enough!" barked Shizuru and then konked them both outside the head.

As the procession began to head down the aisle, Boton started up one last time before the last time for a long while the whole group would be together, as they were all starting new lives/ Little did they know it was not going to be a pleasant reunion. Only time would tell when someone would fall and stay down...for good. "Arent they a perfect couple? Oh, Ive never seen such a nice wedding. I'm sure they'll be happy. I always say, thats the greatest thing. The important thing is to be _happy!"_


	27. The final I love you

"Good afternoon, Mr. Bailio" said a voice that belonged to Sam Ricks, coming up behind Sal.

"Good afternoon, good afternoon, let me see now, do I know you?"

"Sam Ricks"

"Oh all the people! I shouldve known you'd be back for the funeral. You been away a long time, Sam"

"Yes, Ive been away nine years now, Im in buisness out in Buffalo now. But I was in the east when I got news of my friend's death. So I thought I'd combine things a little and come and see the old name. You look well"

"Yes, Yes, cant complain. Very sad, our journey today, Samuel"

"Yes," Sam began to read some of the stones. "Why this is my cousin, Yukina...Id forgotten that she'd...of course, of course."

"Yes, Hiei lost his sister two..three years ago now...about this time. And today's a pretty bad blow for him, too."

They walked around for a while and Sam asked. "What did she die of, Sal?"

"Who?"

"Our friend."

"Oh! didnt you know? Had some trouble bringing a baby into the world. T'was her second, though. Theres a little boy 'bout four years old, looks so much like his father."

"Who is it, Yukina?" asked Boton, from her grave.

"My sister in law, Bee Jaganchi"

"Well I declare! The road up here must have been awfully muddy. What did she die of, Yukina?"

"In childbirth"

"Childbirth! Well, I'd forgotten all about that! My wasnt life awful...and wonderful." she sighed, "I remember Bee's wedding. and I remember her reading the class poem at graduation. One of the smartest girls at West High. I heard Koenma say so time after time. I called on them at thier new hime, perfectally gorgeous home. I wish the gang had stayed in touch more, and now look at us!" Suddenly, as if fazing in slowly, appeared out of blue smoke, into the spirit world, leaving the new grim reaper :Bee. "Hello, Bee! said Boton.

Bee nodded in her direction and then spotted the ice apperition, "Hello, sister Yukina"

"Bee"

"Hello" she muzed, Bee looked back towards her funeral.

"They'll be gone soon, dont worry" said Yukina, "just rest yourself."

"But..." she looked just in time, to see a single tear fall from Hiei's eye and this time she was sure of it, Kurama was crying for her sake. Bee knew that Hiei would protect the ones she loved but she still didnt want to leave her life and her old world...behind.

"NO!!!!" Bee shot up in bed, Hiei placed a hand on her bare shoulder, looking concerned, he too, shirtless.

"What is it?"

"N...nothing. Im fine. I had the dream again, Hiei"

Hiei smiled and quickly pecked her on the lips. "Do not worry. I will always be there to protect you. If you go, I am going right after you."

Bee rolled her eyes, there was no argueing with him, when he was in this state of mind, "Yes, Hiei" she said, "I love you"

"I love you too, Bee. Goodnight"

"Good-night, Hiei-San" After a few moments of laying on Hiei's bare chest, gazing at the ceiling, Bee asked, "Hiei?"

"Hm?"

"If being dead is so depressing, why is Boton, the grim reaper, always so bubbly?"

"Shes a strange girl, Bee, but a good friend. Now get some sleep" said Hiei, "Death is an ever-changing thing."

"Hm," muzed Bee, "The only thing that stays the same is that everything changes," little did they know, about how much things were about to change. she smiled and took her husband's hand, closing her eyes. She knew that her dream wasnt just a dream,it was a warning, it was what would happen if she didnt make things totally right. She would make the gang stay together, they _would _keep in touch. and tommrow, Bee would tell Hiei.

"Its a boy"

**read and review  
flame if you must  
_-Jaganchi B_**


End file.
